The Moment I Knew
by narutofangirls
Summary: During their mission, things take a sudden turn. Gai x Kakashi one-shot by: Jordie


~Kakashi POV~

"Yes, Hokage-sama" both Gai and I said as we bowed and left the hoage's office.

"What a youthful day for our youthful mission, don't you think, Kakashi?" Gai said to me, giving his signature 'good guy' pose.

I sweat dropped, "Yah...sure..." I mummbled

We walked down the streets of Konoha, Gai rambling about his latest training session with Lee. I really wasn't paying attention to him, but strangely, I didn't mind his company nor his rambling.

We began to part ways, heading to our homes to prepare for our mission.

"Farewell, for now, Kakashi. One hour, don't be late. Again." Gai said, his grin sparkling in the morning light. I turned and began walking away, giving a small wave over my shoulder to the large-eyebowed man. I heard him give a wail of excitement then run off. I couldn't help but give a small laugh at my rivals actions. The rest of my walk home, I had a strange smile on my face.

~Time Skip: 1 Hour, 30 Mins~

I sighed as a walked toward the village gates to see Gai already there, doing push-ups.

"5,622, 5,623, 5,624, 5,62- oh, Kakashi you're here! I was beginning to think you wouldn't show up!" He exclaimed, immediately jumping to his feet, his shiny, black, bowl-cut hair practically jumping with him.

"Well, it seems that I had gotten lost on the path of life. Anyway, we should be going."

"Right!"

The mission. An S-rank assassination mission of a Rain village shinobi. Nothing the two of us couldn't handle.

~Time Skip: 2 Days~

We neared the out-skirts of the Rain, we saw target out in the woods. I thought it was strange for someone like himself to be out in the open like this. I glanced at Gai, it seemed he picked up on this too. We both pushed the thought from out minds, but never lower our guard though. The assassination was quick and easy. Too easy...

Just as this thought ran through my mind, 30 jonin rank Rain villages shinobi ambushed us.

Kunai buzzed through the air.

Kicks flew.

Jutsu were thrown.

As their numbers slowly began to shrink, we too, began to grow weak.

"KAKASHI!" I heard Gai yell behind me.

I turned to see a ninja with a large sword coming toward me. As suddenly as I saw him, I was being pushed to the ground by Gai. Resulting in him being stabbed, right in the chest.

My eyes widened in horror.

Had I just lost my best friend?

I felt my blood boil. I finished off the few remaining ninja with my chidori and ran to Gai's aide.

I felt his pulse, it was faint, but there. I gently removed the sword from his chest, hearing him groan loudly in pain. The terrible noise emitted from my friend made even me wince. I peeled back his skin tight, green jumpsuit to treat him. The wound was pouring blood, I began to worry if he would die from blood loss. '_What if I do loose him?'_ the ghastly thought passed through my mind and I felt tears well in my eyes.

I quickly wrapped his wound and wiped the tears that stained my cheeks.

Why was I getting so emotional?

I've seen comrades die before. But this time is so...different.

But, for now, I had to get a hold of myself. I had to get Gai back to the village. But...the village was two days away. No, I had to do it, for Gai. I felt a sudden adrenaline rush as I picked him up and set off full speed into the woods.

Gai's body felt cold. Very cold. His face was pale. He was in a cold sweat.

I'm not going to lie. I was terrified. I checked his pulse.

Nothing.

Nothing.

Nothing.

I felt as if my whole world stopped. Everything was in slow motion. I stopped and fell to my knees. Gai never leaving my arms.

"Gai..." I whispered

"Gai." I said louder

"GAI!" I yelled tears pouring from my eyes

"Why...?" I whispered

Why am I so bothered by this?

I stared longingly at his limp form. Wishing. Wishing that somehow he would magically return from the dead. But, I knew my wishes were in vain.

I couldn't stop though. I had to keep going. I picked him up and ran.

And ran.

And ran.

No matter how badly my vision was blurred by my tears, I kept on. I had to, for Gai.

"Why'd you take that hit for me, Gai? Why couldn't it have been me? Why did you have to die? Why did you leave me? All alone... You were all I had. Is this why I'm so worked up over this? No. Its because...I love you, Gai..."

And that was the moment I knew.

I had made it back to Konoha. I raced through the streets to my destination. The hospital.

There, I un-wantingly handed him over to the nurses. I sat in the waiting room, keeping my typical, calm look, even though I was screaming on the inside.

The nurse walked up to me, giving me googly eyes, and told me to follow her.

"Is he okay?" I asked. Silence.

"...Well?" Silence. I sighed inwardly, my mind, once again wandered to Gai.

The nurse abruptly stopped, causing me to bump into her, leading her to give me a suggestive smirk. I distanced myself from her as she proceeded to tell me that this was Gai's room, room 110, and that he was alive.

My heart skipped a beat. Had I miss-heard? No. He was okay. He really was. I ignored the rest of her ramblings about how they should hook up, and ran into Gai's room.

There he was, in the all white room, clad in a striped hospital gown, hooked up to many strange, beeping machines. His chest slowly raised and fell with each breath. My heart ached to see him in such condition.

I slowly walked to his bedside and pulled up a chair to sit in. I grabbed his hand lightly

"Gai." I whispered lowly. I couldn't help the tears streaming down my face.

"K-Kakashi?"

I'm almost positive my heart stopped at that moment. My eyes traveled up his body, to eventually meet his brown ones. I made fruitless attempts to dry my tears, but it was too late, he had already seen them.

"Kakashi, why...are you crying?" his voice was low and raspy.

I released my hand from his and straightened myself out.

"Gai, you're awake. You _almost_ gave me a scare then." I said with the best voice I could._  
_

"How'd we get here?" he asked, trying to get up.

"I carried you here, obviously." it hurt to act so cold to him. He looked at me with soft eyes, a rare expression from Gai.

"You, saved my life, Kakashi." I snickered.

"I'm pretty sure you saved my life first. A pretty risky move if you ask me, you almost died." I said, trying to suppress the emotion in my voice.

"Hah' almost' I'm still here aren't I." he gave a thumbs up.

An awkward silence came over us.

"I, uh, I...heard what you said earlier. Gai said, breaking the silence.

I gave a puzzled look.

"What you said...in the forest."

As if this day couldn't get any worse.

He heard. I held my breath. Everything grew awkward again.

He wasn't saying anything.

Why was he silent?

He...doesn't feel the same.

Well of course not.

He hates me now.

I'll never be able to face him again.

"I, uh, have to go." I said as a I practically ran from the room.

"Kakashi! Wait!" I heard him call from behind the door. But I paid no attention to him and ran. I ran all the way back to my apartment. As I closed the door I fell onto my bed an cried myself to sleep.

Why, is this happening?

For the next few weeks, I kept myself locked inside my apartment. I ignored knocks on my door and pleas from outside my window. I didn't want to see anyone. I wanted to be alone.

But, of course, _he _changed that. _  
_

I heard the door unlock and open, and not soon after, Gai calling out my name.

I mentally cursed myself for giving him a key to my house, a few years back.

"Kakashi." I rolled over in my bed to see Gai standing in my doorway. Wearing his typical jumpsuit, I smiled to myself, knowing that he was okay.

"Kakashi" he repeated, concern written all over his face. I groaned and rolled back over. He sighed from across the room. He then came over and pulled the blankets off me, sat me on the edge of the bed while he kneeled on the ground and looked in my eyes. What was I, six?

Though, I couldn't help but love his dominate actions and stern look.

He stared at me for a while and I became nervous under his gaze.

Then, faster than I could think, he had my mask pulled down and his lips on mine.

What.

I froze. This...was really happening. Why? Did he really feel the same? Much to my dismay, he pulled away. I was speachless.

"Kakashi, you never let me finish what I was going to say those weeks ago. I was going to say, I heard what you said and I wanted to tell you, that, well I love you too"

I was on cloud nine. I couldn't believe it. He loved me. He really did. Wow.

I smiled and grabbed his shirt pulling him closer and smashing our lips together.

"Kakashi, my love, you're late for our training, once again." Gai, the love of my life said to me as I walked toward him.

"Yo."


End file.
